Jealousy
by Yukkikai
Summary: Sasuke was 'slightly' annoyed by Hinata's constant meeting with Gaara. FLUFFY ONE-SHOT!


Hinata noticed this one little thing her boyfriend would do whether he realized it or not. Whenever a potentially cute guys walked near her, his hand would immediately find hers and he would make sure that he hold on to her tight enough. Hinata found it quite adorable that her usually stoic boyfriend would do that. But sometimes, it's quite unnerving…

~xSxHx~

"Hyuuga-san, may I talk with you for a while?" Gaara no Sabaku said without any emotion whatsoever.

Hinata smiled softly to him and murmured 'sure' enough for the red haired man to heard it and with that both students walked out of the class without even noticing the deadly glares given by the girl's boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. If look could kill, Gaara would've died and might even mutilated by the Uchiha.

Sasuke was on edge – literally because his butt were just on the edge of his chair.

 _Just what the hell that brow-less freak want to talk about with her? Asking whether or not he should get a plastic surgery to finally grow some brow? Why can't he just draw it like every girls does and leave Hinata the hell alone and seriously Hinata why the hell you followed that guy? Just where the hell they're going and wha-_

"Oi teme! Quit growling. You're scaring half of the class already with your super creepy and disgusting dark auras"

The said male glared to his best friend and rival –well, ex-rival since Hinata with him now. The blond didn't faze and just plopped down on the seat next to him, smirking.

"I saw Hinata-chan leave with Gaara just now. What with those two? They're getting pretty close lately"

Sasuke growled again.

"Shut it dobe"

Oh ho ho ho, Naruto always, _always_ loved to play with Sasuke's feathers. He knew how jealous his friend could actually get –despite the male always denying it. Though sometimes he wondered why Sasuke could became this insecure because let's be honest Hinata could be dating a freaking goat and she would never cheat on that freaking goat. Hell, she would even sacrifice herself just to save the goat from being slaughtered. That just how loyal Hyuuga Hinata was.

"Y'know, I always thought Gaara was kinda like you but bastard-less" his smirk widen when Sasuke starting to rapidly tapped his fingers. Ooh, he's nervous now.

"Maybe Hinata-chan is trying to help the guy with his issues? Just like she did with you before!"

The raven haired male stayed silent. Hinata _does_ have that calming auras around her that lured troubled people to just gave in to her and burst out all of their deepest darkest secrets while hoping that she could fix them. Well, she could, wonderfully in fact. No wonder the teachers let her handle the counseling session at their school. This one time, their school's most juvenile student –he was rumored to be the leader of the underground mafia- had sought Hinata's help about his problem and he freaking burst out crying in front of her right after she smiled! Just how much power she actually held in her whole being?

Oh just how much he loved her for that. He would kill within a heartbeat for her, but of course Hinata would never approved of that. But that calming auras of hers gave Sasuke one pain the ass sometimes, what kind? The kind where he had to get rid more than half of the male population in the damn school to keep them from trying to get _too_ close to her. Like this one white haired freak who claimed his love for Hinata –oh so loudly not to mention- for two whole months. After a few small 'talk' with the guy, he finally got the signs to never EVER try to come any closer with the school's princess, especially when the princess have a very _very_ jealous prince by her side.

Oh let's just not start about Hinata's _fangirls_ , Sasuke almost cringed at their numbers. _They almost rivaled HIS fangirls for heavens sake._ How crazy was that? But then again, who wouldn't love her? She was born to be loved by everyone with her sweet and gentle being.

To say Sasuke was slightly insecure about his title as Hinata's boyfriend was quite underrated. He admitted to himself, he was no good guy. He has his own past that he buried 50 feet under the ground and would actually kill someone who knew about it. Clear as the day, Sasuke doesn't deserve a girl as sweet as Hinata.

Hinata and Gaara came back into their class, both have a smile on their faces. Sasuke can't help but being irritated by the sight. _Just what the two of them talked about exactly?_

Sasuke saw that Hinata was making her way towards him with a sweet smile, flushed cheeks and sparkled eyes. The kind of smiled only directed to him and just like that, he melted.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out for lunch? I brought your favorites meals" she said happily. Who was he to deny such a cute face?

"Hn" he answered. He never said much, but she always understand him.

Hinata kept smiling the whole time they made their way towards the school rooftop. Sasuke followed behind with irritating looks since he had to watch Hinata greets EVERYONE they met at the corridor and by everyone it means a lot of guys –obviously in her fanclub- and some girls that giddily answered her hellos –girls who Sasuke _knew_ involved with the Hinata fanclub too -. Sasuke was pretty sure he heard a girl faint right after they walked pass them.

When they finally arrived to the rooftop, Hinata asked Sasuke to open the door because she was holding their bentos. But the sight that greeted him was the validation of the girl's actual intention. Sasuke could feel his heart stopped at the sight. In the middle of the rooftop was laid a picnic blanket, surrounded with multiple sizes of stuffed animals or to be precise, stuffed dinosaurs. Sasuke blushed hard after realizing it. Only his beloved girlfriend knew the secret that he, the great Uchiha Sasuke had taken a great liking towards stuffed animals. Only his girlfriend was allowed to be in secret room back in his parents house. You guessed it right, it was a room filled with thousands of stuffed animals and other adorable looking things.

Hinata giggled at Sasuke's reaction. Slowly, she took the male's hand and led him towards the picnic blanket. When both finally seated, Sasuke was still dumbfounded by Hinata's surprise. Hinata picked up a medium sized purple and white t-rex that sat near her feet and slowly nudged her boyfriend's nose, which made him startled afterward. Hinata laughed happily while Sasuke turned into another shades of red, the cool stoic face he usually made was now long gone and replaced with a blushing mess his girlfriend supposed to be known as. Hinata stopped laughing and again, nudged her beloved with the same t-rex to grab his attention. He finally looked right into the girl's pearly eyes.

"I would like to apologize for canceling our date last week. So I made these with Gaara's help since his brother is known as a great puppet master and a specialist in stuffed animals too" Hinata said with so much cheerfulness in her voice.

"W-wait does that mean… he knew that…"

"Ah, no. he just delivered these here, he never knew to whom I'm giving these to"

"Hinata…"

Hinata pat a spot next to her, signaling Sasuke to come closer to her. Without hesitation, he scooted to the spot. They ate silently with the occasional chat here and there. Hinata's giggles filled the silence between them, making the warmth inside the male's heart to spread. After they finished their lunch, they decided to skip their class for today –to Hinata's disapproval.

Hinata was humming to a tune while playing with a small pink dragon looking dinosaur when Sasuke suddenly pushed her down to the blanket.

"Why? Why you have to make me so… happy?"

"Well, we're together aren't we?" she frown a little bit "unless… you wanted to bre-" Hinata didn't manage to finish her words when Sasuke kissed her hard, barely giving her the chance to breath. Sasuke pulled away from the now blushing Hinata. He stared deep into Hinata's eyes unique lavender tinted white eyes and slowly dip to give a peck on the girl's lips. Sasuke continued to stare at Hinata who sat underneath him comfortably while caressing Sasuke's hair.

"I would never deserve you…"

"That's not true, we're perfect for each other"

"Heh, only you would say something like that" Hinata giggled softly.

With that, they continued to cuddle with all of the stuffed dinosaurs surrounding them as if it was their own love nest. Sasuke's heart had tighten with so much love towards the petite girl napping on his chest. Lucky that he locked the door when they got there because he would really kill anyone who would walk on them in that moment.

Looking at the peaceful face of his loved one, Sasuke realized, unlike other people's relationship, the girl was the one who usually felt insecure in their relationship but with him and Hinata's was the opposite. It was always him to have that problem but he knew that no matter how childish he acted, Hinata will always make it better.

~S`H~

 _Pheww, that took so long to write for a short one-shot. But of well it's worth it! So much fluffff (w) feel free to tell me what you think, I'm still new into this fanfic writing thinggyy but I'll manage. I was thinking about writing the first time Sasuke ask Hinata to go out with him –because she so cute!- but I got to work on the plotline a little bit because the things in my head are all mixed up with the other fanfic ideas I'm supposed to write (but doesn't xD)_

 _Please don't flame this. Everyone deserve the right to ship anything they want. Well, that's all for now kitties muah 3_


End file.
